


Gap between lines

by ninawatson



Series: Catching Fishes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninawatson/pseuds/ninawatson
Summary: Excerpts from Kakashi and Iruka's life in Catching Fishes universe. Takes place during the time skip.A challenge to myself to write drabbles with a theme from each letter of the alphabet for each chapter.





	1. ANBU

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully updating daily for this. I am starting this to combat my mental block on writing, in which I have the whole idea to write but can't get myself to actually type it out. Hopefully writing drabbles will help me getting back on my keyboard. Thank you for reading! Enjoy the domestic life of KakaIru! Please leave some comments if you feel like it. ^^

Iruka looks around their bedroom and sighs heavily. He hadn’t had time to clean lately, what with the Orochimaru incident and the Itachi thing, and dust had piled up everywhere except on their actual bed. Now that he finally has some time to breathe, everything feels so unkempt, triggering his internal neat freak alarm. So, he picks up a duster and goes straight to their bedroom, with intention to start dusting everything in the house, starting with the medium sized bookcase, located at one corner of the room.

Kakashi’s huge collection of novel is still neatly arranged on the bookcase in the living room but since Sai, who was then around five years old, had let curiosity get ahead of him and reached out to read one of Jiraiya’s filthy book, Iruka had vetoed that those racy books are not to be kept where children can see or touch them. Ergo, the bookcase in their bedroom. However, books are not the only things making their home there. Important and sentimental things are also arranged neatly on the bookshelf such as their wedding photo album and Kakashi’s copy of the summoning contract.

As Iruka dusted the bookcase, his eyes caught the sight of Kakashi’s old ANBU mask, laying innocently on the shelf.

Iruka puts down his duster and picks up the mask. His other hand trails over the red markings on the mask, depicting the picture of a surreal looking dog. He smiles to himself. He still remember Kakashi’s ANBU days although it had been quite a while since he had retire from the position and makes his way to become team seven jounin sensei.

Iruka still remember those days when he was always worried every time Kakashi left for a mission, wondering if the next mission will bring Kakashi back to him with worse injuries than before. He still remember dropping by ANBU headquarters sometimes to either pass bento to Kakashi or just watching him train in general. He also remembers the day he figured out that he was not supposed to be there and had ranted and cried a bit to Kakashi in anger and embarrassment for not informing him that it is a restricted area. Iruka chuckles and shakes his head. He really was not a bright person.

“What is so funny?”

Iruka jolts and turns. Kakashi is leaning against the doorway, his lone eye drooping in amusement. He is still fully clothed, although his mask had been pulled down to rest at his chin.

Iruka pouts. “Stop doing that.”

“It’s funny.” Kakashi shrugs. He walks forward and lands a chaste kiss on Iruka’s lips. “But what are you laughing at?” he asks again when they breaks apart.

“Your ANBU days,” Iruka answers. He turns back around to face the bookcase. He puts the Hound mask back on the shelf where it sat before and resume dusting, straightening the books and scrolls here and there.

“My ANBU days are funny?” Kakashi asks in confusion.

“Well, not your ANBU days in particular. Just that time when I scold you for ten minutes for not informing me that dropping by the ANBU headquarters regularly when I don’t have any business there is against protocol as I am not an ANBU member. I had never felt so embarrassed before. And none of the other ANBU had the gall to tell me so either because of some nonsense about me being the Hokage’s son-in-law.” Iruka shakes his head. “I had to figure it out myself from reading the Konoha hand book.”

Kakashi chortles, remembering the incident. “Oh yes, I remember that time. After you finish yelling at me and walk away to calm down, I received a scolding from tou-san for making you upset, again.”

“What can I say, I am definitely his favourite son.” Iruka cracks up. He keep dusting for awhile before he realised that Kakashi is still standing there, watching him cleaning. Iruka turns to face Kakashi.

“Have you just gotten back from one of your duel with Gai? Have you eaten?”

“I thought you’d never asked. We climb the monument again today, I don’t know why he keeps challenging me to do that, but I still win so I don’t really mind.” He shrugs. “For the other thing, I thought we could go out today. I am thinking barbeque...” Kakashi scratches the back of his neck nervously, as if he is asking Iruka out for the first time, with knots tying up in his stomach, wondering if Iruka will say no and leave him for a more mentally stable person.

A fond smile breaks into Iruka’s face as he saw Kakashi’s tick. It still amazed him how Kakashi still shows fidgety signs when he asks Iruka out for a date. As if he will say no. As if they had not been married for years already.

“Sure. I’ll leave the dust to pile up for another day then.” Iruka shrugs.


	2. Bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka suffers from old wound and Kakashi worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter B is here. I was juggling in between writing about baggage or maybe byakugan but this one comes easier to me. I hate writing hurt Iruka :( but please enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you feel like it. I really appreciate them. ^^

Kakashi is writing down his lesson plan on a scroll when he heard a yelp. His head snaps from looking at his scroll to Iruka who is sitting adjacent to him at the low table. Iruka’s face is contorted in pain while one of his hands is on his own back, reaching towards a particular spot.

Kakashi reaches over and touch the site where Iruka is putting his hand on. He frowns.

“Hurts?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka nods slightly, unable to get a word out.

“Stay put. I’ll get the salve.”

Kakashi quickly stands up and retrieves their emergency medical kit in the bedroom. When he returns, Iruka’s figure had slumped over the kotatsu. His hand is still firmly placed on his back. Kakashi gently coaxes Iruka to remove his hand, and helps the younger man to remove his article of clothing. Iruka’s habit of wearing yukata helps him not to aggravate his pain any further.

A sight of a large scar off-centre on Iruka’s back greets Kakashi. The scar is a long, white stripe that starts from under his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. It stands out clearly against Iruka’s tan skin, as if it is mocking Kakashi with its existence. Kakashi is well acquainted with the scar. He had been on Iruka’s bedside the whole time Iruka was recuperating from the injury, had traced the scar with his fingers on nights when he can’t fall asleep, chased by his own nightmare. It was his biggest regret and greatest failure still.

Kakashi dips his fingers into the salve jar before he tenderly applies it onto the scar site. Iruka makes a relief and compliant noise, melting onto the table. Kakashi repeats the action again and again, taking close look at Iruka’s expression to make sure his husband is absolutely pain free before he can stop applying the salve. After a few minutes, Kakashi stops.

He wipes his hand on a clean cloth before he takes a long cloth strip. Kakashi gently wraps the cloth strip around Iruka’s body, to makes sure the salve stays where it is supposed to and not smeared onto Iruka’s clothes. It was an activity that comes easily to him as he had done it more times than he could count and the thought stings.

Iruka puts his clothes back on after Kakashi finishes his work.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” Iruka says with a weak smile.

“No problem. I think you should take a rest. You must have been working too long for your back to start hurting again,” he says, not bothering to hide his worry.

“Yeah, I think so too. I’m going to go to sleep now. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

Kakashi nods. Iruka makes a show of tidying his mess up but Kakashi waves him away. Iruka gives a quick peck on Kakashi’s cheek before retreating to their shared bedroom. Kakashi spends quite a few minutes in silent, concentrating on tidying up their work and not thinking about how much he wants to hurt the person who had hurt Iruka.

It was stupid, really. Of course there was nothing he could do to stop Mizuki from hurting Iruka. He wasn’t there when it happens and even after the investigation, they found that there were no huge telltale signs that the academy teacher carried a (misplaced) grudge against Naruto and had intentions to betray Konoha. He was really careful in his movement in order not to get caught. The police had rushed to the incident site and the scum had paid for his treasonous act, with his own life.

 But that fact does not matter when Iruka is still suffering from the injury years on. Even when on the surface he looks okay, when he is tired the pain will come back tenfold. And to make things worse, Iruka has to bear with it since there is no known cure. The only way to relieve the pain is to apply the relaxant salve that Kakashi bought especially from Sunagakure or to lie down and relax. Hopefully, Tsunade will figure something out soon.

Kakashi runs his fingers through his hair. If only Mizuki is still alive, he can channel his frustration and anger to that particular man in the form of his Chidori or maybe Tsukuyomi, although he doubt he can make a stable high level genjutsu with only one sharingan. For now, he will just settle for worrying about Iruka and observe the other man sleep to make sure he didn’t feel any pain while he slumbers.

Kakashi stands up and retreats to their bedroom to do just that.


	3. Confidential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka founds a suspicious confidential scroll. Hmm... He wonder what it contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. No Kakashi this time, but a wild Sakumo appears. :D  
> Hello, I'm uploading this now because the internet is anticipated to be down tonight. I will read all the review tomorrow probably. Thank you for reading!

It was a fine morning in the Hatake household, albeit a bit quiet with the rest of its occupants are away at work. Only Iruka is still at home as his shift doesn’t start until eleven o’clock. Iruka is walking into the living room when his eyes caught sight of something weird.

“What is this?” Iruka cocks his head in confusion.

There is a scroll laying innocently on the table in the living room. It is black in colour with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Iruka picks it up and inspects it carefully. He frowns as he recognises that this is a highly confidential scroll, only for the eyes of the highest rank shinobi, thanks to his work experience and being the Hokage’s son-in-law. The question is, why did it lay neglected on top of the living room table and not kept somewhere safe, making it super easy for anyone to peek at its content?

Iruka shakes his head. Oyaji must have forgotten about it, he thinks. Sakumo had gotten up very early that day for a clan heads meeting, which started at the break of dawn per tradition. Iruka shrugs. He puts the scroll inside of his pocket, ultimately decided to bring the scroll to the Hokage tower on the way to his work. He takes a last look around the room to make sure there is no other stray scroll before he departs.

 

Knock. Knock.

Sakumo looks up from his financial report to see his favourite son walks into his office. He immediately perks up. Iruka always managed to bring a smile to his face no matter the circumstances.

“Iruka-chan, to what do I owe your visit this early in the morning? Did you miss me already?” he asks teasingly with a huge grin.

Iruka huffs, although a small smile appears on his face. “Of course not. I just see you last night, oyaji. I am doing you the honour of delivering the thing you forgot to bring to work this morning.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Sakumo frowns. “What is it?” he asks confusedly. He had remembered to bring his bento to work so that is definitely not it.

“This.” Iruka takes out the black scroll from his pocket with flourish and holds it out to Sakumo with a smirk.

Sakumo’s eyes widen. _Shit._ He hurriedly takes the scroll away from Iruka.

“You didn’t read what’s inside, right?” he asks in panic.

Iruka rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Of course not. You are lucky that Naruto-kun is currently out of the village or he might have read what’s written inside. I’ve heard of his antics breaking into the restricted part of the library too many times already.”

Sakumo laughs. “Yes, thanks Kami. Although, his inquisitive characteristic will help him in his line of work later.”

“Hmm... I miss Naruto-kun.” Iruka confesses. He loves the terrible twins like his own children (although the age gap is not that big to make him eligible to be a parent figure to the boys) and always enjoys it when the blonde yells his name at the top of his lungs whenever he spotted Iruka on the street.

“Don't worry, he will be home in no time. Jiraiya might be lacking in certain parts but he won’t try to tempt Fugaku’s wrath by not taking care of his son properly. Besides, he sends letters quite frequently, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Iruka puts on a brave smile. “I’m going to work now, I don’t want to be late. See you later.”

Sakumo nods. “Send my regards to Daichi. I’ll see you at home.”

With a wave, Iruka leaves the room.

Sakumo releases a breath of relief once the door closes after Iruka. He can’t afford to have Iruka read the content of the confidential scroll. He looks down at the scroll that is still held firmly in his hand. He is never been this thankful before that his son-in-law is not the snooping around type. He tugs at the close flap of the scroll to roll it open. His own neat handwriting and Kakashi's messy one greets him.

They had been taking turn in listing their ideas on Iruka’s upcoming birthday gift in the scroll and it was Kakashi’s turn this time. He is going to strangle his son when he comes back from his mission later for leaving this scroll lying around innocently where Iruka can easily find it. Their hard work of trying to surprise Iruka will be all for naught if that happens. Ugh. This is why Iruka is his favourite.


	4. Dogs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka bathes the dogs. Bisuke hates water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dogs! because we can never get enough of Iruka interacting with the lots. But I am not really good at writing a dog's point of view so this chapter is a bit lacking in that regard. Enjoy!

“Bisuke, you’re up!” Iruka calls from the bathroom.

Bisuke reluctantly walks into the bathroom, his tail lying limp between his legs and his head facing downwards. He looks up at Iruka and gives his master a pleading look.

“Can I please, very please not take a bath today, Iruka boss?”

Iruka sighs fondly. He reaches over to rub Bisuke’s ears.

“Bisuke, today is the bathing day. Everyone had taken their bath, you need to have your bath too. It's not fair if you are the only one who receive exemption. Come on, the water is warm. And there are bubbles, you love bubbles, don’t you?” Iruka coaxes.

Bisuke looks doubtfully at the tub filled with water.

“I don’t like being wet,” Bisuke whines, trying to claw his way out of this miserable activity.

“You will be wet only for a short time. Afterwards you will feel clean and fresh, all the dirts that clumped under your fur and on your skin will be washed clean. Come on, Bisuke. All the others had taken their bath too. It’s not that you’ve never done this before. I’ll give you some of those biscuits you love so much, yeah?” Iruka placates again, with a small bribe this time.

Bisuke still looks reluctant but he bravely steps forward to what he thinks is his doom.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad isn’t it?” Kakashi asks as he dries the ninken using a large fluffy towel.

“It’s wet but since it was Iruka boss who bathe me, I’ll allow it,” Bisuke says with a huff.

Kakashi’s right eye twitches at the declaration. This ninken is getting more outspoken the older he is. He knows that Bisuke likes to spend time with Iruka all the time and treats every word that comes out of his husband mouth as gospel. He had even taken to call Iruka, Iruka boss after his marriage with Kakashi. And since they had gotten married, the days where the dogs are allowed to sleep with Iruka is restricted to days when Kakashi isn’t home which makes Bisuke more cranky than usual during their missions but it has mellows down a bit in years as he had settled into a new routine.

“Of course. Go dry yourself under the sun with the rest,” Kakashi relents after he finishes drying the wet dog as much as he can. Bisuke’s fur had puffed out and he looks more like a furball than a dog right now.

Bisuke lifts his nose up in the air and struts away, leaving Kakashi to join his brothers who are lounging at the outside porch. Kakashi shakes his head and sniggers watching the dog’s antics. He can’t believe how fast they have grown. When he had first accepted the ninken into his pack, Bisuke is just a small puppy who is unsure of himself and his ability. As the youngest, the rest of the pack babied him but always takes good care and protects him. He had grown so much since and had become a formidable and dangerous ninken.

Kakashi sighs and stands up. He drops the towel inside the dirty clothes hamper and goes to join Iruka in the bath. He might as well take the opportunity to share a relaxing bath with his husband.

 

The couple are lying down on the outside porch. Kakashi’s head is on a pillow while Iruka’s is on Kakashi’s arm. Iruka is snuggling close against Kakashi while their ninken are all around them slumbering after a pleasant wash.

“I love days like this,” Iruka says in low voice, not wanting to disturb the tranquil atmosphere. His eyes are closed. One of his hands is thrown over Kakashi’s chest, hugging him close.

Kakashi makes a vague content noise.

Iruka continues. “I love it when it’s just us and the dogs and we are able to enjoy a relaxing day. It’s not that I don’t like the kids dropping by all the time but we haven’t had much of these since all the kids grow up.”

Kakashi chuckles. “Yes, they keep stealing your time and mine. But now we have quite some time for ourselves, ne?” He leans over and plants a kiss on Iruka’s forehead before resting his head back on the pillow again.

“Yes, we do.” Iruka sighs in content before he falls into sleep.

It is a peaceful day.


	5. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is on a mission with his two little genins and thinks about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expressive, emotional ...

Kakashi jumps to the left to avoid the thrust of sword that is aimed towards his abdomen easily. He turns and uses his hand to deliver a precise chop to the exposed back of the neck of the person before him. The man crumbles down unconscious. He turns around to watch the combined force of Sai’s inked lion and Sakura’s genjutsu topple down another bandit.

Sakura kicks the fallen bandit's leg to check if he is truly unconscious or just faking it. She huffs when he didn't move. She pulls off her hairband from her hair before tying them back up neatly in a ponytail. Sai quickly approaches the bandits to tie them up. Overall, there are six bandits, of which three were knocked unconscious by Kakashi while the other three received the same treatment from the lethal combine force of Sai and Sakura.

“Good work, you two,” Kakashi says, ruffling Sakura's and Sai's hair. It receives different reaction from the two. While Sakura huffs in annoyance because her long pink hair once again escaped from its neat ponytail, Sai’s eye widens like he can’t believe this is happening to him even though it is not the first time Kakashi had done this.

Kakashi gives them his trademark eye smile, already accustomed to the reactions after seeing them too many times before. “Now, let’s bring them back to our client so they can face proper punishment from the local authorities.”

 

“Ne, Kakashi sensei, why are we still taking C-rank missions? I think we are capable of doing B-rank missions now,” Sakura complains once they are outside of their client’s hearing. She crosses her arms over her chest. Sai also turns to listen to Kakashi’s answer.

Kakashi who has a bright pink novel in front of his face looks over the book to stare at Sakura. “Well, my cute little genin, you are still a genin so only C-rank missions are available for the two of you unless we have another jounin with us. But the fact that we are able to carry out missions intended for a team of four makes me proud of you.” He ends the statement with his ridiculous eye smile before burying his face back into his novel.

Sai absorbs Kakashi’s word like a sponge. He contemplates them for a few second before turning to Sakura. “Kakashi sensei is right. We are carrying out missions intended for three genins. I am sure we can make chuunin in the upcoming chuunin exam along with Naruto.” He tries to imitate Kakashi’s eye smile by closing his eyes but because of it, he trips over a rock and face-planted onto the Earth.

Sakura sighs.

 

Kakashi looks fondly over the two figures sleeping next to the campfire. He smiles to himself. Honestly, he didn’t realised when he had become so soft. Iruka's presence in his life had kick started the change in him but the children especially had managed to crawl their ways into his heart somehow. After becoming a jounin teacher, a lot of other shinobi, most prominently his best friend and rival, one Maito Gai had given him remarks about how he had become more expressive and shows more emotions other than indifference towards others that is not in his immediate circle. Even his smiles had become more sincere.

Kakashi figures it is true. He had changed drastically from his ANBU days. He had become more expressive and well, more emotional. He can't decide yet whether that is a good or a bad thing. If he doesn't keep a leash on his emotion, it is very likely that he will turn out like his father who smiles to everyone, even towards his enemies, although those smiles are creepier. Kakashi mentally shakes the thought away. But he can't deny that he actually likes nurturing and watching after the kids, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and now Sai. They are a mix of different personalities but he loves each one of them dearly, not that he will admit that to anyone.

He tilts his head up to look at the dark sky. He wonders what little Naruto and Sasuke are doing right now. Are they sleeping or training? Had they eaten dinner for the day? Thinking of dinner, Kakashi suddenly recalls that Iruka had given him a sealing scroll which he claims containing snacks earlier before they left.

He takes out the scroll from his weapon pouch and summons whatever stores inside. A small packet shows up. He opens the packet and smiles at what he sees. Kakashi looks again at the two sleeping figures of his students. He shrugs and decides that he doesn’t want to share the snacks with them and well, it is their fault for sleeping when he takes out the snack.

Making sure that the two are absolutely asleep and not faking it, Kakashi tugs down his mask. He reaches into the packet and takes out a fried eggplant. He munches it slowly to savour the taste. Kakashi feels so lucky that he has such a perfect husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and eggplants.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo centric this time. I don't know if this is a good idea or not. It just comes out at the spur of the moment lol. Thank you for reading. ^^

“I’m home,” Sakumo calls to the empty house. The house didn’t reply.

Sakumo takes off his Hokage hat and put it on top of the living room table. He takes a quick bath and an equally quick dinner before retreating to his bedroom. He lies down on his bed, closes his eyes and folds his hands on top of his abdoment, trying to go to sleep. He had had an exhausting day. There are so many budget calculations to do and mission reports to read, even more than usual. He just wants to sleep for a day or maybe a week. Sakumo ‘s breathing gradually slows down and he falls into a deep slumber.

 

“Tou-san, tou-san!”

Sakumo opens his eyes as he was jolted awake. A familiar face is hovering over him, shaking him awake. He can’t help but to feel something is wrong.

“Ka-kakashi?”

Kakashi huffs and rolls his eyes. Oh yeah, he has both of his eyes. He crosses his hands across his chest. Wait, his chest looks a bit different... Sakumo quickly sits up.

“Kakashi, why are you a girl?” He looks at his son up and down. “And where is your sharingan?”

“What are you talking about, of course I am a girl. I have always been a girl. What do you mean where is my sharingan? I am a Hatake, of course I don’t have one. Wait, did kaa-san comes from the Uchiha?” Kakashi asks with a girly voice.

 _What._ Sakumo shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. _Is this a genjutsu?_

“Come on, tou-san. Iruka had cooked dinner for you. I am supposed to call you to the dining room,” Kakashi says again. She reaches over and grabs his hand, trying to pull Sakumo up from the bed. Sakumo’s body move in autopilot, just following whatever his son, well, daughter now want him to do.

When he enters the dining room, he releases a breath of relief breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding. Iruka is still the same Iruka, with the scar sitting on the bridge of his nose, deep brown eyes and kind smile.

“Oyaji, there you are. I cook some of your favourites since we haven’t eaten together in a long time thanks to my never ending missions,” Iruka comments as they take their seat at the table.

“M-missions?” Sakumo manages to stammer out.

Iruka looks at Sakumo weirdly. “Yes, missions. I am an ANBU remember?” He frowns. “Oyaji, are you feeling okay?” he asks.

Sakumo claps his hands together, finally getting to the bottom of the mystery. “Okay. So Kakashi is a girl and you are an ANBU. Okay. Okay, I get it now. I am dreaming.” Sakumo declares.

In a blink of an eye, he wakes up. A familiar face is hovering over him. The owner of the face quickly steps back when Sakumo sits up on the bed. Sakumo takes in his surrounding before his eyes falls onto the figure a few feet away from him.

Kakashi, his son, is standing there, trying very hard not to look like the dangerous shinobi he is. He knows that Sakumo had just startled awake and may react violently. Sakumo’s eyes travels to his bedroom doorway where his son-in-law is hovering, looking worried. Sakumo wipes his face with his hand and can't help the smile that breaks out.

“Okay, it’s just a dream. I’m back in the land of living again,” he mumbles.

“Tou-san, are you okay?” Kakashi asks cautiously, still maintaining his distance.

“Yes, yes. As long as you are not a woman and Iruka is not an ANBU,” Sakumo comments nonchalantly.

“What?” Kakashi exclaims in confusion. He exchanges a worried look with Iruka.

“I have a weird dream is all. I’m just glad that my family is still intact,” Sakumo replies with a grin. He feels surprisingly refresh now that everything is back to normal. He wonders why his mind had conjured such a weird alternate universe into his dream. Maybe he had been too tired after all. He sighs.


	7. Godaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo's every day life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. My wi-fi is down for a few days for some reason but now it finally work. Sigh. So the schedule will resume as normal. Hopefully. Thanks for sticking by to read my stories!

Sakumo’s everyday schedule:

Wakes up every day at the break of dawn. Take a shower. Have some breakfast or prepare breakfast for the household if it is his turn to do so. Don’t forget to bring bento to work although he likes to pretend he had forgotten sometimes, just so Iruka will drop by his office later to deliver them. If there is a clan head meeting, wakes up earlier and only have coffee for breakfast because there are big chance he will not have time to prepare for some. Afterwards, take a stroll around the village, and say pleasantries to the villagers on the way to the Hokage tower.

The first thing to do at the Hokage tower after putting his bento away is to check if there are any file or scroll or report left at his pigeon hole, labelled ‘important – requires immediate attention’. If there are any, he will deal with them first.

If there are time, he will start checking mission reports that was filed on the previous day. Kagami will show up around this time, usually sounding annoyingly too cheerful for the early hours.

During the morning, the head of departments will come in one by one, each carrying their own reports to be reviewed. If there are any important things that he should know, verbal reports will be delivered then.

Lunch.

After lunch, he and Kagami and sometimes, Shikaku will read through mission request and makes sure they are in the right classes before releasing it to the mission room downstairs. He will spend the rest of the day reading reports from the departments and mission reports. Throughout the day, ANBU will come in to give verbal reports from their missions.

In the evening, the head of police will come by and give him the rough report of the day. The official report will come by weekly on Friday. If it is a Thursday, there will be council meeting on the evening.

Depending on how busy the day goes, Sakumo will have a spar with Kagami or his bodyguards on the evening, and then have a stroll around the village again. Some days, he will continue reading reports in his room. Kagami or his bodyguard will remind him to go home if he didn’t realise the day had became too late.

Before he leaves the office at night, he will remind whoever is working at the front desk to send him an alert if anything that requires his attention happens. He will have dinner either at home with his family, or at Kagami’s house, or at one of the food outlets in the village depending on where his household members are at that time. Although, if there are any emergency, he will stay at the office throughout the night and catch a nap on the sofa in the room.

Night time is reserved for his family, mainly for Iruka who had lost his parents. Sakumo had considered the young man as his son. If he is not too tired from his day work, he will help either Iruka or Kakashi to prepare their dinner. After dinner, he will sit with his children in the living room, listening to the bubbly chatters of Iruka or grumpy complaints from Kakashi about something or other.

He will end his day at his house, surrounded by the familiar smell of the Hatake land, his ninken and his family members. Before he went to sleep, he will spend a few moments to remember the face of his late wife. Only afterwards, he allows himself to relax and let loose. It will start all over again the next day.


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi landed in the hospital again because he is an idiot like that

Iruka is a frequent visitor to Konoha’s hospital. Konoha has a large hospital, which is managed by medical ninja, and equipped with modern equipments that are usually only available at the main city of one country.

Iruka usually spend his time at the lower left wing, where the outpatient department is located. He is almost always carrying a child or several, who will have clear tear tracks on their faces. The nurse and mednins from the department had known Iruka, the hokage’s son-in-law as someone who love children and he gets a leeway of being in the same room as the patients when they are being treated.

But that is not the only department he is familiar with. Iruka also shares quite a number of times being admitted into the hospital. There was that one time when he arrives at Konoha, then that time when he was kidnapped, that time when Mizuki pierced him with a large shuriken and that time he collapses from chakra exhaustion. Every time Iruka is admitted into the hospital, he will be transferred into the Hatake permanent room, making him familiar with the route to get there.

This time, however, he is not the person that was admitted in the hospital. As Iruka makes his way to the room, his face makes a half worried and half annoyed expression.

 

 “There you are, Iruka.” Genma opens his mouth as soon as Iruka steps into the room, much to Kakashi’s annoyance. Then, pointing over his shoulder, “This guy overdid himself during the mission earlier and my unlucky ass had to haul him in.”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Genma-san. I’ll handle it from here,” quips Iruka.

Genma nods and immediately leaves, but not before giving a pointed smirk over his shoulder towards his fellow shinobi.

Iruka approaches the bed. Kakashi is already dressed in hospital clothing and his mask had been replaced with a surgical mask that is usually worn by a medical practitioner. Iruka visibly relaxes when he can’t find anything physically wrong with Kakashi, plus the man is even awake.

“You okay?” Iruka asks after finishing his ‘scanning’.

“I’m fine. I used too much sharingan earlier and fainted, according to Genma. I wake up on the way back but it looks like I have fall into chakra exhaustion. You know how it is, all my limbs feel like lead now. They are holding me overnight for observation but hopefully I will be able to come home by tomorrow,” Kakashi explains, knowing from experience that it is better to lay all the information out for Iruka to analyse to avoid him from fretting over nothing for hours.

Iruka sighs in relief. Thank Kami it is not a serious injury.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you your eyepatch.” Iruka takes out an eyepatch from his pocket and dangles it in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi laughs. “Hmm, that will be helpful. Thank you,” Kakashi says, eye-smiling.  

Iruka helps Kakashi put it on before letting the man fall back onto the bed.

“By the way, aren’t you going to miss work by being here?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka shrugs. “They’d probably figure it out by now that I will be here for hours.” Iruka chuckles.

Kakashi makes a happy noise. “So, want to get in the bed with me?” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, making Iruka swats his head.


	9. Ichiraku Ramen

Ichiraku Ramen has a special place in Iruka’s heart. Not only the place serves the best food in the world but it is the first place where Kakashi had taken him out to eat. Plus the owner is nice and has countless stories to tell about young Kakashi. Teuchi and his daughter also had not described Kakashi’s face to anyone no matter how much money are offered to them.

Today, as any other day, Iruka has his lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. He is slurping down the broth from his first bowl when another person walks into the stall and takes a seat next to him. Iruka puts down his bowl and wipes his mouth using his handkerchief.

“Iruka,” greets the old man.

“Sandaime-sama,” Iruka replies with a hearty smile. “Here for a bowl?”

“Or two.” Hiruzen shrugs. “Konohamaru says he will be here later so I may as well have my lunch here.”

Teuchi comes to take their order. Iruka orders another chicken ramen with extra egg while Hiruzen orders a shoyu ramen.

“How’s your work going these days, Iruka-kun?” Hiruzen asks, in attempt of making small talk.

Iruka chews on strings of ramen and swallows before he answers. “Work has been okay. Things had settled down since the Chuunin exam so now I am back to my usual schedule and have time to do gardening and read poetry books.”

Hiruzen hums. “Does that mean you’re going to have time for me soon? I do crave a better opponent these days. Asuma really has no talent in shogi. I wonder who he takes after. I thought spending time at the daimyo court will makes him become more cultural but I guess not.” He sighs exaggeratedly although there are fond in his eyes.

Iruka chuckles. Suddenly there is a loud sound as Konohamaru burst through the entrance and clambered up the seat next to his grandfather.

“Jijii! I challenge you into a fight!” the kid declares. “I’ve grown stronger since our last match,” he says, nodding to himself.

Hiruzen chuckles.  “My, my. Well, I guess you need to replenish your energy first before we have our fight. Order some ramen, it’s my treat this time.”

Konohamaru yells in delight before shouting his order to Teuchi. Iruka shakes his head watching the little kid before turning back to his own bowl.

 A few moments later, another person enters the stall and takes a seat to his left. Iruka looks up to see a familiar face next to him.

“Kakashi,” Iruka greets happily.

“Ruka-chan. I see you are having lunch without me,” he remarks. Kakashi pouts and lowers his shoulder in a mock defeated gesture.

Iruka rolls his eyes and nudges him with his shoulder. Kakashi breaks out of his act and lets out a small laugh.

“Lunch date?” Kakashi asks, nodding towards the direction of the Sandaime and his grandchild, who are now in deep discussion about the art of sneaking around.

Iruka shakes his head. He grins before he makes a gesture between him and Kakashi. “Lunch date.”

“Smartarse,” Kakashi mumbles before ordering whatever Iruka is having.


	10. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a bit different. I hope you enjoy it regardless. ^^

Iruka is normally not a jealous person. When he was younger, he does sometimes felt insecure of his nothingness, as he like to call it in his head. He questions over and over again what does someone like Kakashi sees in him and will Kakashi left him when he found someone better etc etc. That feeling slowly evaporates as their relationship grew, as Iruka saw with his own eyes how much affection the shinobi held for him.

Kakashi, on the other hand, is totally a jealous person. He knows that Iruka is a fairly attractive man and of course, a lot of eyes will turn towards him when he is in the room. But what he can’t stand is when people blatantly flirt with his husband despite the ring on his finger. Can’t they see that he is taken? Who do they think they are, trying to get Iruka’s attention that way? If they were not merely civilian, Kakashi probably would trick them into a spar and beat them until their bruises have bruises. But then he will remember that those people who had admired Iruka from afar will never be able to be the receiver of Iruka’s warm hug, bell chiming laughter and gentle kisses, and Kakashi calms down.

Sakumo used to be jealous of other families. Sometimes he questions the God why he is the one destined to lose his love one. Why his wife won’t be able to watch their adorable son grow up to be a formidable shinobi. Why Kakashi has to suffer being raised up without a mother and by a busy father. And then Iruka comes over and join their life and he feels grateful. His family may not be complete but they are perfect in their imperfection.

Fugaku used to be jealous of Minato for being chosen as the Yondaime Hokage. Didn’t he put as much effort in the war too? Why did the clan heads look over him? Is it because he is from the Uchiha clan, therefore he is automatically disqualified from the post? And then his second child was born. Sasuke was very small, smaller than Itachi when he was born. He recalls Sakumo’s excuse for refusing his nomination as the Hokage before, he wanted to be close to his family and to raise his son. He wonders if it is worth it. Now he can say with conviction that he is not jealous anymore. In fact, he enjoys watching his children grow under his own watch and pity those who can’t do so because of their line of work.

Shisui is Itachi’s favourite cousin. He is also the person Itachi dislike the most. Itachi remembers that when he is still young, he particularly hates it when Shisui shows off his skill in front of Naruto and Sasuke, making the former grins brightly and demands the older nin to teach him that move and the latter’s eyes shine in excitement. He makes a point to beat Shisui spectacularly in their spar so that his little brothers’ gaze will switch to him again. That’s right, they are his little brothers, not Shisui’s. Shisui should work hard to get his own, even if he has to beg Kagami-oji to get married. Now that Naruto and Sasuke are out of the village, both working hard to become better ninja, he can’t help but to miss them.


	11. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is a cat whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No KakaIru this time. I try to write this chapter several times including using the title kid and kindness but it refused to be written. So have this side piece instead. Thank you for readers who are still waiting patiently for my writings. I appreciate you a lot! ^^

Uchiha Itachi, the heir apparent of the Uchiha clan, the genius son to the ex-leader of the Konoha Police Force is a cat whisperer. When someone is told about this fact for the first time, they can’t believe it.

“Itachi? That kid with the long hair who loves his siblings very much it must have been unhealthy, with the serious looking face all the time, a trait he inherits from his father, is a cat whisperer?” they said.

“Didn’t he own crow summons? How does that work? Oh maybe that’s why cat likes him, cats like chasing crows, aren’t they?” some shinobi speculates.

Although it is hard to believe, it is indeed true. Itachi also wonders why cats like him. It has always been this way since he was young. Wherever he go in the village, a cat or two will always find their way to wind around his feet, meowing for bit of scraps or head scratch. He had built the habit of bringing cat foods with him everywhere he goes, just in case.

He didn’t think he ever did anything different in his life that makes cats like him so. Come to think of it, there was a mission he did during his genin days which involved him getting paw prints from ninneko. He didn’t face any difficulty at all during the mission since all the cats give good cooperation. Even the mission requester was shocked by how quickly he managed to finish the mission, with all his limbs intact and no injury wounds in sight.

 

Itachi is sitting at one of the benches located all over the village by the street side, just resting his feet for a few seconds when a white fluffy cat jumps onto his lap out of nowhere.

“Mrowww`~`”

“Where did you come from?” Itachi asks, automatically reaching for the cat food he stores in his jounin vest. He held out a few of the cat foods in his palm and let the cat licks it clean.

The cat meowed again in thanks. It proceeds to turn around a few times in Itachi’s lap, finding a comfortable place to sit before it unceremoniously plops down. It proceeds to groom his hand, not paying a miniscule attention to the man he is sitting on. Itachi smiles a bit. He starts petting the cat’s head and a slow purr vibrated from it. The white cat put its head down and starting to go to sleep.

“Looks like I’m going to be here for quite a while then,” he says to nobody in particular.

 

“Is that Tora?” a voice asks.

Itachi breaks out of his trance and looks up from the cat he is petting. Standing a few feet away from his bench are three young genins; Sarutobi Konohamaru and his cohort, Moegi and Udon. He smiles fondly.

“Who is Tora?” he asks back.

“Uh- that cat sitting on your lap. It looks like the cat we are looking for. Its name is Tora and it had run away from his master again,” the girl, Moegi voices.

“Oh?” Itachi looks down. “Then I believe you can take it to its master. He must have been worried about its pet. We have been sitting here for quite a while now.”

Konohamaru exchange well-meaning glances with his teammates.

“W-well you see,” he stutters. “We have done this missions a few times because Tora likes to run away. It seems to like you. Do you think you can help us bring him back to the Hokage tower? We have gotten too many scratches when we did it before,” Konohamaru says, scratching the back of his head.

The gesture reminds Itachi of Naruto so much that his smiles grown wider.

Suddenly, Ebisu shows up behind the kids in a smooth sunshin.

“You shouldn’t fork your mission to other shinobi, Konohamaru-kun.” He plonks a fist on top of Konohamaru’s head softly. The little boy drops dramatically while holding his head, crying for murder. Moegi sighs while Udon looks hesitant whether to help Konohamaru stands up or not.

Tora wakes up from the loud commotion. It looks around for a second to see what’s going on before it jumps down from Itachi’s lap and left the scene.

“Ah, the cat runs away,” Itachi exclaims flatly.

“What??” Moegi shouts. “Konohamaru, this is your fault! Come on, we need to catch it before it gets too far.” Moegi pulls her teammates by their collars to the opposite direction from where the cat runs.

Itachi raises his hand to call them back and tell them they are going the wrong way but they have disappeared around the corner.

Ebisu clears his throat. “I’m sorry for my student’s action and disturbing your free afternoon, Uchiha-san.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m not doing anything. I can’t actually leave the spot before the cat wakes up from its sleep. I’m taking my leave now, Ebisu-sensei,” Itachi replies. He stands up and dusts his lap from Tora’s fur.

Ebisu nods. Itachi leaves with a smooth sunshin, appearing at the nearest rooftop and go on his way.

‘What a weird kid,” Ebisu thinks before going after his students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is kitten but I wrote about Tora instead. Haha. Sorry ^^


	12. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love letter. You know how they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really satisfied with this chapter but I just can't seem to be satisfied with anything I write lately. I hope you still enjoy it regardless. ^^

Kakashi still keep all the letters that Iruka wrote to him years ago. They are neatly kept in the same treasure box he had gotten from his father. Although he will never say it outloud where people can heard him, he regards those letters as love letters from Iruka. Each words penned by the younger man declares his love for him and he really treasures that.

It is also why Kakashi sympathises with his husband. Iruka, who is the more sentimental of the two, had lost his own collection of letters from Kakashi when his house was destroyed. So, Kakashi makes effort to write surprise letters now and then to Iruka so he can build his hoard back.

Today is one of those days. Iruka wakes up to what should be a normal day. He eats breakfast with his family and part ways to go to work. But when he sits down at his table, there is a folded letter waiting on his desk, along with a huge bouquet of flowers. He smiles widely knowing who it is from. Iruka takes the bouquet first and smells the fresh scent of roses before he puts it back on the desk.

Then, he takes the letter and unfolds it. Iruka laughs. Kakashi had written a short poem for him. They are usually not well written because Kakashi is not the one with the talent with writing between the two of them but it never fails to make Iruka happy.

_My Iruka,_

_Red are;_

_the colour of autumn;_

_the heat on your cheeks;_

_the warmth of your touch;_

_the passion in your kiss;_

_the fierceness of your love._

_I love you._

_Kakashi_

 

“What are you smiling at?”

Iruka looks up and his eyes met with a smug looking Shin. “Nothing,” Iruka says. He pouts a bit for being disturbed. Well, duty do comes first, he supposes.

“Oh yeah? I bet it is one of those mushy things Kakashi writes for you,” Shin replies with a smirk. Even he can connect the dot between the red roses and the letter in Iruka’s hand.

Iruka rolls his eyes but put the letters away inside his pocket. “What brings you here this early in the morning, beside to disturb my reading?” he asks, not unkindly.

“Can’t I visit my brother figure?” Shin replies with a question, and gives Iruka the pouts he had learned from Kakashi years ago.

Iruka gives him a look.

Shin barks out a laugh. He walks forward and passes a scroll to Iruka. “I need access to evidence from case 004305. We think it may be connected to our current case.”

Iruka reads the request form thoroughly and find everything to be in order and the requester signature was not falsified. He reaches for his own seal and stamps underneath the signature before he signs, indicating his permission for the said evidence to be taken out. He puts the scroll into an almost empty tray. Iruka then opens his desk drawer and reaches for the appropriate key. He activates the chakra lock on the key before giving it to Shin.

“Here you go.” Iruka drops the key into Shin’s waiting hand.

Shin left after a quick thanks and Iruka is free to reread his letter again and contemplates whether he should buy a new vase or not for the huge bouquet of flowers.


	13. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It is a well known fact that Kakashi wears layers of mask. There was his ANBU mask, the one he retires when he wants to marry Iruka. There is his figurative mask, the one he use to hide his facial expressions and his true feelings about everything. There is his cloth mask, which he uses to hide his face from other people who doesn’t deserve it. And lastly, the second layer of his cloth mask, the one he uses to tease his students when they are being brats and try to peek under his mask. Kakashi really loves the fact that he doesn’t have to put up any mask against Iruka. It means he didn’t have to hide who he is or what he feels and that is refreshing.

He is okay with Iruka taking his mask off. But Iruka is currently pawing his face, trying to take his mask off in public.

“Iruka,” Kakashi says exasperatedly, taking the drunken man’s hand away again from his face.

“Kashi, can’t find Kashi,” slurs Iruka. He sways dangerously before Kakashi wraps his arm on the man’s waist to support him; which means Iruka’s hands are once again free to find its way to peel Kakashi’s mask. Muffled laughter is heard a few feet away, making Kakashi wants to glare them off with his sharingan.

He is no strangers to a drunk Iruka. Iruka doesn’t drink much because he can’t hold his liquor and he will become one of those flirty drunk if he drinks too much. But today is his chuunin friend, Kotetsu’s birthday and someone must have slipped enough drink into Iruka’s hand that Kakashi had been called for back up.

“Iruka, I’m right here,” Kakashi says patiently. “Please don’t take my mask off, we are in public,” he adds in a low voice.

“But I want a kiss,” Iruka whines.

Kakashi sighs fondly. He leans down and pecks his clothed lips against Iruka. Someone wolf-whistles in the background, making Kakashi roll his eyes.  Iruka makes a content sound.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

Kakashi tries to make Iruka move his feet to the direction of the Hatake compound but Iruka is more interested with cuddling into Kakashi. He shoves his face into the nook of Kakashi’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Kashi smells nice. Hmm... Wanna have hot bath with Kashi,” he slurs again, doubling his effort to melt into Kakashi’s body.

If Iruka is not drunk, Kakashi probably had body flickers his way home so they don’t have to face this mess. But apparently, body flicker and being drunk is not a good combination and Kakashi doesn’t want to submit Iruka to that. So, he takes the only other option he has. One moment Iruka is on his feet, the next he is in Kakashi’s bridal hold.

Iruka giggles when he realises his orientation had change. He loops his arms around Kakashi’s neck before burying his face into his favourite spot again. He just can’t get enough of Kakashi’s delicious smell.

“Gentleman,” Kakashi addresses the four men next to him before he jumps to the nearest rooftop.

As soon as Kakashi is out of their watching distance, Iwashi, Kotetsu and Izumo burst into laughter while Genma smirks around the senbon hanging on his lips.

“That is a job well done. Damn, I thought you were lying about how Iruka was when he drunk, Genma,” Izumo hollers. Kotetsu gives a high-five to Genma.

“Heh, pay up you guys.” Genma holds out his hand to the others. He knows for sure that he will be hunted down by Kakashi for getting Iruka drunk the next day so he totally deserved this payment. The other grumbles (Kotetsu especially say something about a birthday boy shouldn’t have to pay for anything) but gives their money to Genma. A promise is a promise, of course.


	14. Novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is an avid reader of romance novels

Kakashi stands in front of the large bookcase, perusing the new arrivals section. There are so many promising new novels published that month that he has trouble figuring which he wants to buy. He had entertained the thought of buying all of them for a second but quickly dismissed it as he knows Iruka will lecture him on wasting money. Although he like being lectured by Iruka because he looks so adorable when he is angry, Kakashi doesn't want to do it too often lest Iruka will figure out he is doing it on purpose.

He looks at the almost full plastic basket next to his feet. There are already ten books in the basket, ready to be checked out. That seems enough. Maybe he should stop perusing, he thinks. Kakashi puts the book in his hand back onto the bookcase where he picks it up from. He looks longingly at all the books lining the shelf before he steels himself. He bends over to lift the basket and marches to the checkout without looking back.

 

Kakashi lies down on the sofa, eyes blinking, watching the ceiling. A novel in dark blue jacket is on the floor near his dangling hand. There are tear tracks on his face that he hasn’t bothered wiping yet. He was emotionally drained.

The sound of the front door opening and closing is heard. Footsteps are heard approaching his unresponsive body but Kakashi pays it no mind. A lovely face appeared in Kakashi’s line of sight. He blinks.

“Kakashi, I’m home,” the lovely man says.

“Welcome home,” he replies.

Iruka frowns as he saw the tear tracks on his husband's face. He takes a look around and saw the neglected novel on the floor. He relaxes. As expected. He picks up the novel and inspects it. It is not one of those that are already in their possession. Kakashi must have gone shopping, he thinks. He puts the novel onto the coffee table. Iruka smiles fondly watching Kakashi who hasn’t move from his position; lying spread eagle on the sofa.

“I’m going to shower first. Come find me when you are back with us in the world of living.” Iruka leans down and plants a firm kiss on Kakashi’s forehead before moving away.

Kakashi doesn’t respond. He is still in one of his episode, his mind busy processing what he had read. From the get go, the novel had been so immersive, he can’t put it down. It was written very well by the author. The main character is the heir of one long lost samurai clan. He is on a journey to find his origin after accidentally found out from his evil uncle that he was adopted by his lost parents.

The story has it all and he was totally captivated. He was in state of a roller-coaster emotion as the author plays with his feelings, baiting with hints before revealing what the main character has suspected all along is true. And then come the plot twist, the betrayal. The rage portrayed by the samurai was so real that he wants to help him stab the bastard’s heart. The ending was left open to the reader’s interpretation on what happen to the samurai, that he feels reluctant to part ways with the story, not knowing if the samurai get his happy ever after.

Kakashi really hopes there is sequel already in work. The publisher is stupid if they don't give the writer the offer. He will be pre-ordering the book as soon as it was announced. He absently wipes the dried tear tracks on his face. After being pulled into the alternate universe through the samurai, he finds it hard to get back the normal world. Kakashi sighs. But he has works to do, he can’t just lie there forever.

He gets up and reaches the book from the coffee table. Kakashi spends a few seconds to examine the novel's cover before moving to the large bookcase in the living room and puts it there on the shelf at its rightful place, next to the others. He smiles.

Kakashi looks up, wondering where Iruka had gone to. He listens to the sound of water hitting the tiles in the shower. Iruka is taking his time showering, he must have a tiring day at work. Kakashi moves to the kitchen to start the preparation for dinner. Iruka can take his turn to rest this time.


	15. Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon at the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not fully satisfied with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it regardless. ^^   
> p.s: I have so much trouble uploading this chapter because my wifi is having a tantrum

“Thank you for your help, Iruka-san,” Yakushi Nono says casually as they arrange bowls and chopsticks on the long dining table. 

Iruka looks up and smile to the woman. Her hairs had shown sign of greying, proof that age that has come up to her. “It’s no problem, Yakushi-san. I don’t mind spending time with the kids. They make me happy and brighten up my days.”

Nono hums. Silence falls upon them once again, both concentrating on their tasks.

After a few minutes, the matron says, “Why don’t you call the kids to the dining room, I am almost finish here.”

Iruka nods. He leaves the dining room to do just that.

First, he goes outside where some children are playing at the playground while some opted to nap or do their homework on the grass at the shadier part of the ground. He informs them that lunch is ready, and to wash their hands and be presentable for it, making the younger children races happily to the bathroom while the older ones coolly make their way back inside.

Iruka then goes to the common room where all the work is going on. He smiles when he saw what is happening. The furniture in the common room had been pushed to the middle of the room and covered with newspapers. The walls are in the process of being painted with fresh coats.

Team seven who had been tasked on doing so clearly had an argument on what colour should the wall be painted with because while Sakura painted her part of the wall with dark but happy orange, Kakashi painted his in stripes pattern, alternating between dark red, moss green and light yellow colour. Meanwhile, Sai had gone overboard and makes a large scenery painting, comprising of a view of paddy field, complete with scarecrow, blue sky, sun and clouds. It seems like a bad combination but Iruka is sure that the orphanage children will appreciate it nevertheless.

“Team seven, it’s almost lunch time. You can take a break now,” he announces to the room.

The occupants look up from their work. Kakashi is pristine, Sakura has splotches of orange paint on her hands but Sai has stripes of colours across his face and arms. Iruka giggles at the sight. Sai blinks.

“Sai-kun, you may need to clean your face first before you go to the dining room,” Iruka says to the almost-fourteen year old.

Sai try to wipe his face with his shirt sleeve but it only makes the paint spreads more. He sighs like an old man before moving out of the room, presumably to a nearby bathroom. Sakura trots after him, intending to make herself look presentable for lunch.

Iruka approaches Kakashi. “How it’s going?”

Kakashi sighs. “As well as it can be, I suppose. Sai is very determined to paint the wall in the way he favours and Sakura is also adamant for her choice of colour to be chosen. They are both hard-headed and a handful combination. I hope Tenzou can come back from his mission quickly so I can sick both of them on him and take a solo mission myself to rest my feet,” Kakashi complains.

Iruka laughs. “He definitely won’t appreciate that.” He reaches for Kakashi’s hand. “Come on, let’s go join the rest. I’ve made some of your favourites and you can play that sleight of hand game with team seven.” Iruka pulls Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi follows Iruka serenely, with his other hand in his pocket. Yes, he definitely enjoys making the kids lose themselves while trying to look at what under his mask while he is eating. Although, he thinks, the game had become less noisy since the Uchiha twin had leave the village sometimes ago on their training. He hope they will come home soon but there are months to go before their scheduled return. He sighs.


	16. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gives a special present to Iruka for his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I am alive! I am still working on the next chapter of Paper Ninja. It is coming at a snail pace, a bit too slowly, in my opinion but I hope you will still wait for it! For the mean time, here is the next chapter for Gap between lines! Thank you for reading and commenting! You people are the reason I feel excited to write more! ^^

Iruka loves his birthday. Like the previous years, Kakashi and Sakumo had cooked up breakfast made out of his favourite meals. It is the only day Iruka can justify eating ramen during breakfast. Sakumo will leave for work but Kakashi more often than not, will stay with Iruka and become his servant for the day, ready to do anything Iruka wants.

But this year, the tentative seems a bit different. Usually, Kakashi will give his present at night, along with Sakumo and those who were invited to his birthday party, which doesn’t involve alcohol of course, because of the amount of kids present. But not this time.

“I’ll be right back,” Kakashi says as he disappears into their bedroom.

Iruka frowns. What is going on? Kakashi returns in less than a minute, holding a long wrapped box in his arms. Is it his birthday present? Iruka thinks. He wonders why Kakashi is giving it earlier than everyone. And where in their room had he hidden that box? It is large!

Kakashi clears his throat. “I know you might be confused but this is your present,” he starts his speech. “I’ve been thinking about giving you this for months and it is such a hassle coordinating buying it, bringing it into the house and then hide it from your knowledge. As why I am giving it now, well, I believe you will understand when you open it.” Kakashi smiles and hold out the box to Iruka.

Iruka takes the present from Kakashi tentatively. A card is taped on top of the present. Iruka reads what is written inside.

 

_Ruka-chan_

_For being the main source of my happiness and tranquility and continue being by my side after all this time, it is only fair for me to give you something that makes you happy in return._

_Happy birthday, you are the love of my life._

_Kakashi_

 

Iruka looks up only to see Kakashi looks away with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Iruka giggles and leans forward to lands a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek.

“Thank you, Kakashi. I love you too,” Iruka says with a wide smile.

Kakashi huffs in embarrassment. “Just open the present.”

Iruka removes the card from the top of the box and put it aside. He will put it away along with his collection of letters and love notes from Kakashi later. Because of his neat freakiness, he carefully removes the wrapper from the box containing his present and not just tears them up. So Iruka takes a longer time than other people to open his present.

Iruka takes a deep breath and remove the top of the box and peers inside.

“This is...”

Kakashi hums.

“Kakashi!” Iruka hug-tackles Kakashi. Kakashi who had not seen it coming, fall down to the floor with a loud thud, not that Iruka cares about that. “Thank you, Kakashi! I love it so much!” he declares, with tears forming in his eyes. He buries his head in Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi chuckles. He wraps his arms around Iruka, returning the hug. “Are you satisfied with the present?”

Iruka nods. “I saw the advertisement on the window of a shop a few months back but I never thought I will be able to get it. Land of water used to sell them but the political condition there is not stable so nothing is being shipped here.”

“Yeah, I got it from the land of Snow. The technology there is quite advance.”

“The one you go with team seven?”

Kakashi nods. “Yes, I ask around if there are any made there and fortunately there are many of them lying around. So, have you figured out what are we going to do today?” Kakashi asks teasingly.

“Yes!” Iruka quickly removes himself from Kakashi’s hold. He leans forward and kisses Kakashi firmly before scrambling up, rushing to go change his clothes. They are going to fish today! And he is going test his new fishing rod! He wonders if he can catch fish more easily using this modern rod, what with being able to pull up the fishing line faster by using some sort of pulley. He is so excited to try it!

Kakashi laughs freely in the background. The amount of trouble he had to faced while acquiring the fishing rod are definitely worth it when Iruka is happy.


	17. Quilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has a fever. :(

Sakumo is a bit worried that Iruka hasn’t wake up yet. Iruka is usually the first person to wake up in the morning in their household. There are days when he will sleep in but he will be awake for breakfast. But even after Sakumo finished preparing breakfast that morning, there are no telltale sound of Iruka stepping into the shower.

Sakumo knocks on Iruka’s door gently. “Iruka-chan?” he calls.

Rustling sound is heard and the door slides open, but not by Iruka himself.

“Bisuke?”

“Sakumo-sama, quick. I think Iruka-boss is ill,” the ninken barks.

Sakumo quickly approaches the bed, where Iruka is curling around himself under a blanket. Bisuke jumps onto the bed and whines pitifully.

“Iruka-chan.” Sakumo puts a hand on Iruka’s shoulder and gently shakes him awake.

Iruka blearily opens his eyes. “Oyaji?” He croaks. “I don’t feel so good.”

Sakumo reaches over and lays his hand on Iruka’s forehead. Warm. He frowns.

“I’m going to set up a bath for you, okay? Have a little bit of breakfast and eat some medicine. Then you can go back to rest. I’ll send someone to tell Daichi you are going to be absent for work today,” Sakumo says.

Iruka nods weakly, only paying half his attention to Sakumo. He doesn’t want to move but bath sounds like a great idea. He feels warm and cold at the same time, he doesn’t like it. Bisuke whines and pushes his nose to Iruka’s face. Iruka pats him gently, telling the ninken he appreciates his concern. He slowly pushes his blanket away and moves into sitting position. He listens to Sakumo filling in the tub in the bathroom next door.

Sakumo appears in the doorway a few seconds later.

“Iruka-chan, come on, to the bath with you.”

Iruka slowly makes his way to the bathroom, with anxious Bisuke trotting along, making sure Iruka does not accidentally hurt himself or anything.

 

As Iruka takes his time in the bath, Sakumo quickly changes the sheet on Kakashi’s and Iruka’s shared bed to a clean one. He summons Yuki and makes him send a message to Daichi about Iruka’s state and informs him that the young man will not be coming to work that day. Then, he goes to the kitchen to prepare Iruka’s meal so his son-in-law can have a breakfast in bed.

When Sakumo returns to the bedroom, with the food tray in his hand, Iruka is already situated at the bed, sitting against the headboard. Bisuke is currently arranging a quilt around Iruka, practically making him a burrito, to keep his master warm. Iruka giggles watching the small ninken working hard.

Sakumo smiles when he recognises the quilt. It is one of those expensive ones, made in Land of Wind. It was gifted by the Kazekage’s son to Iruka. It is thick, warm and comfortable.

“Hey,” Sakumo greets. He sits down on the bed and moves the breakfast tray onto Iruka’s lap.

Iruka makes a face at the breakfast. He doesn’t feel like eating but he knows he has to eat some or Sakumo will be worried, and that will make him not going into the office.

Sakumo chuckles when he saw Iruka’s face. “Just eat as much as you can, after that, take the medicine. You can go back to sleep afterwards.”

Iruka nods and reaches for the spoon. The faster he eat, the faster he can bury himself back underneath blankets and the warm quilt.


	18. Relax / Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo is not sure what one supposed to do when one was ordered to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired but also unable to fall asleep so I just type things out and this is the outcome. I'll probably come back later to check if I had made obvious grammar mistakes that makes me want to slap my forehead. hoho. sorry that this is a bit too short. Thanks for reading! ^^

Sakumo doesn’t know what relax is. He is what people will call a workaholic. Once he starts on his work, it will be hard to pry him away. But now that he has been booted out of his office by his own advisor, (Kagami, that traitor!), he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He rarely had free time like this since he had taken up the Hokage post years ago. Usually, his free time are dedicated to his children and the kids that flock around Iruka. But Iruka is currently at work and won’t be home anytime soon and Kakashi is doing whatever he usually does with Gai, probably training their genins together.

Sakumo looks around. His eyes lands onto the television set in the living room. Iruka had bought this a few years back and they usually watch tape movies. Kakashi’s taste lies on some romantic nonsense while Iruka loves his samurai stories. Sakumo? He is actually not very good at handling the television thing so he doesn’t have any preference. He is happy to watch whatever movie his children had put on that day.

He looks at the huge bookcase containing everyone’s collection of novels and books. Sakumo scratches the back of his head, and then plays with his ponytail. He supposes he can pick some new poetry books to read since Iruka had been buying a lot of those in the few years back, but... he is kind of not in the mood.

Sakumo walks past through the kitchen and to the back door. He slides open the door and faces the backyard. He smiles. It seems that Iruka’s little garden had grown so well it is not so little anymore.

Watching the backyard makes an idea pops into his head. Sakumo rapidly moves his hands, forming familiar signs. Along with a little sacrifice of blood, Yuki and Ranmaru arrive into the human plane. Both the ninken stands at attention, ready to takes order from their master.

Sakumo smiles fondly, making crow’s feet appears at the corner of his eyes.

“At ease.” He reaches over and pets the ninken on their head.

“Sakumo-sama?” Yuki asks confusedly as he lets Sakumo scratches the back of his ear.

Unlike his child, Sakumo rarely summons the ninken unless it is for missions so it is understandable that the two are confuse and worried about what is going on. Sakumo takes his hands away, which makes Ranmaru whines in dissatisfaction. Sakumo chuckles.

“Today is kind of a rest day. What do you say we go on a run, explore some forest, and perhaps catch some fish in a nearby river? Just the three of us.”

Ranmaru and Yuki exchange glances among them before turning back to Sakumo. They both grins, showing their sharp canines to him.

“I’m in!” Ranmaru barks excitedly.

“I don’t mind,” Yuki exclaims.

Sakumo grins back, showing his own fang.

“Let’s go then.”

There are no better ways for a Hatake to relax than spending the excess energy on a hunting run with their pack.


	19. Stargaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka at the end of the Tanabata festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short?

It was very late into the night, and the village had calm down once again as the Tanabata festival comes towards a close as the huge bunch of bamboo hanging thousands of Tanzaku (wishes) was burned using Uchiha’s fireball jutsu at midnight.

Iruka and Kakashi are still on the outside porch, huddling under a thick blanket to cover them from the night breeze. Empty teacups and teapot was set aside them, neglected after being consumed. Iruka and Kakashi are lying side by side, looking up at the stars who are blinking lazily back at them.

“It’s kind of sad, isn’t it? For Orihime and Hikoboshi to be able to meet for only once a year,” Iruka says, breaking the silence.

Kakashi hums, curling his arm tighter around Iruka’s waist, pulling him closer.  “It is. Plus, if it rains, they won’t be able to meet that year and have to patiently wait for the next.”

Iruka makes an unsatisfied sound. “I bet there is actually no rain that high up in the sky and they do met on rainy days, only we are unable to watch and celebrate.”

Kakashi chuckles at Iruka’s logic. “I bet Hikoboshi use his cow as a messenger all the time to send letters to Orihime.”

“I bet the cows are actually summons and Hikoboshi let Orihime sign the summoning contract so they can keep in contact behind Orihime’s father’s back.” Iruka giggles.

Kakashi joins Iruka’s laugh before they quieten back down few minutes later.

“It’s a quiet Tanabata this year, without my two genins,” Kakashi muses.

“Hmm... Usually Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will fight for Itachi-kun attention and compete among themselves on who get to put their Tanzaku higher on the bamboo. Then, Mikoto-san will scold them and told them to behave themselves while Fugaku-san will pretend he only has one son, not three.” Iruka sighs. “I hope, wherever they are, they can see Orihime and Hikoboshi meets on the sky.”

Kakashi leans down to lay a kiss on Iruka’s forehead. “I hope so too,” he says.

After a few more minutes, they finally move inside to sleep inside their house to avoid falling asleep on the porch and risked getting cold.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (sort of?). I'm sorry for disappearing, something comes up in real life and it is quite hard to get back to writing once you take some times off. And then, there's the world cup which had put my sleep schedule all over the place. T.T   
> I hope everyone is healthy and well. :)


	20. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and friends went to a pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late. I got lost in the road of life.
> 
> (On a more serious note, I do apologise. Life happens, my computer broke, I lost everything that I've typed up, along with the storyline notes. I am sad but. I type this one up on my phone, I hope it is okay.)

It is early in the night but the pub Three Leaping Frogs are packed to brim. At one corner of the pub, a group of elite jounin are sitting together in a booth. Asuma, Kurenai, Tenzou, Genma, Raidou, Kakashi, Gai, Aoba and Iwashi are currently playing truth or dare.

The game goes like this. Each of them in turn, will be asked questions and they have to answer them truthfully. If they don't want to answer the questions, they have to down the shots. Kakashi, who is famous for being mysterious, has been drinking all night because he refuses to answer anything, much to the others' frustration. 

It is currently Genma's turn to answer some question.

"Is it true that you once try to peek on Uchiha Mikoto while she was taking a bath?" Asuma asked with humourous glint in his eyes.

"You what?" Kurenai, the only woman in the group demanded. She send a terrifying glare towards the senbon wielding shinobi.

"That is so unyouthful of you, Genma!" Gai says in a disappointed tone. 

Genma put his hands up, trying to placate his angry looking friends. "Wait, wait. I didn't confirm it yet whether it's true or not," he argues. He subconsciously moves a bit away from the table, lest he found himself being attacked by the scary kunoichi, and then they will all be kicked out of the pub.

Kurenai huffs, folding her arms across her chest. She gives Genma a look that says ‘go for it, then’.

Genma winces. “The truth is…” he stops dramatically for a moment. Everyone leans forward in their seat to listen to Genma’s answer. “Yes, it’s true. I did attempt to peek on Uchiha Mikoto while she was taking a ba- OW!”

Raidou had leaned over across the table to slap the back of Genma’s head. Following Genma’s answer, their corner of the table is filled with shout towards Genma, admonishing him.

Above the noise, Genma try to explain. “Hey, I haven't told the whole story yet.” But everyone clearly think he does not deserve the second chance and continue to lecture him about manners, honour and ‘were you aiming to be a pervy sage too!?’.

The situation went on for two whole minutes before the table’s occupants calm down. Genma clears his throat, gaining attention from his fellow jounin. “As I was saying, that is not the end of the story.”

“As if it could get any worse than this,” Kurenai grumbles, dunking her shot. Tenzou continues to shoot murderous looks at Genma, echoing Kurenai’s thought.

Genma lifts his hands in the air, showing the ‘I’m innocent’ gesture. “This happened when we were academy students. The thing is, I was dare by other children to peek on the then, Uchiha heiress. Thinking I was going to pull it off, I accept the challenge with all bravado I can muster.”

“Why can I tell that this is a trap?” Iwashi says.

“Foolish, foolish Genma,” Raaidou mutters under his breath.

Genma laughs. “Yes, your guess is correct. It was a trap all along. I don’t know what they had against me, perhaps they thought it will be funny if I got caught and hauled up to the police station. But I got it worse since not only Uchiha Mikoto was not in the bathroom but Uchiha Fugaku was.” Everyone winces. “Long story short, I was hauled to the police station, have some criminal record written in my file and was held back from graduating for another term,” he shrugs.

“You stupid fool.” Asuma shakes his head. “Why did you accept such challenge anyway? What were you thinking?” Asuma asks.

“Hey,” Genma protests. “I haven’t been beaten into being a proper human being by Chouza sensei yet back then. What can I say, past me is young and stupid.”

“I believe you are not that young ten years ago, yet you are still stupid,” Kakashi comments, breaking his silence. The table’s occupants turn their attention to him.

“What happened ten years ago?” Kurenai asked.

Kakashi didn’t answer but he send his death glare towards Genma instead. Suddenly, Aoba lands his fisted right hand onto his open left palm. 

“Ah! I remember! Ten years ago, Genma tried to steal a kiss from Iruka, and Kakashi kicked his stupid ass!” he says, beaking into laughter, recalling the incident. Aoba had witnessed the whole thing and Genma can’t look more pathetic, lying on his back in the middle of the road, having his ass being handed back to him.

“You did what?!” the other half of the table yelled. Tenzou directs a matching death glare towards Genma. 

“You idiot!” Raidou reaches over and slap the backside of Genma’s head again. Genma send him a wounded look, which he ignored. “What did you do that for?”

“It was an honest mistake, I swear! I have never seen Iruka before, so I thought he is pretty new in the village, since I make it my personal goal to know all the cute guy in Konoha,” he said with a self-satisfied smirk. “I swear I have no idea he was taken, or that he is Kakashi’s fiance. I would never try to hit on the Hokage’s favourite son, if I can help it. There’s too many risk. Anyway, Kakashi had beaten my ass about it so we are even now. You don’t have to bring it up,” Genma mutters sullenly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi simply hums, pretending he was letting the issue go. He’ll still being the issue up whenever Genma pisses him off, just for the sake of it. 

“Enough about Genma’s past, let’s move on. It’s Kakashi’s turn next, anyone has any good question that he might answer sometimes this century?” Kurenai cuts before anything escalated.

Tenzou is about to open his mouth to ask a question but Gai beats him.

“My rival! Tell us your weakness!” he shouts.

Iwashi groans and drops his head onto the table. “That is definitely something that Kakashi will not answer, Gai,” he mutters into the wood. He knocks his head a few times for good measure.

While everyone is occupied with watching Iwashi’s antics, Kakashi quickly down his shots. When the table pay their attention back to him, he shows them his empty cup, along with his annoying eye-smile.

Everyone beside Gai and Tenzou groaned again as they realised they had missed the chance of peeking under Kakashi’s mask, something they had been trying to do since they were kids. They had tried to ask the two ninja what Kakashi looks like without his mask, but Gai only gave them an unreliable flowery answer (‘Kakashi? My Eternal Rival look like a fearless warrior, befitting of his skill as a great shinobi!) while Tenzou only glowers at them with his perfected secret technique, Scary Face, until they go away. 

“Damn it, Kakashi! Just show us your face once, will you? It’s killing me not to know what’s under the mask,” Iwashi whined like the child he is.

Before Kakashi managed to retort a sarcastic reply at him, the door of the pub burst open. Everyone immediately reach towards their weapon pouches before they relax and return back to minding their own business after realising who is standing at the pub entrance.

Iruka scanned the room before his eyes landed on Kakashi who had immediately stood up as soon as he recognised the brunette.

“Kakashi!” 

Iruka rushes across the room and reaches Kakashi’s side in no time at all.

Kakashi grows more concern as he takes a look at the urgency in Iruka’s face and the tears brimming in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Iruka pulls Kakashi close and whispers, barely moving his lips. “Naruto send us letters!”

Kakashi eyes widens for a second, before he lets out a relieved chuckle. For a second, he thought that something bad had happened but it turns out Iruka is just being Iruka. The salt in his eyes is not there out of distress but because of immense happiness.

Kakashi straighten up and turns towards the crowd that he called his friends. He crinkle his eye into his signature obnoxious eye smile. 

“Looks like we have to cut this short. Something came up and I found myself needed somewhere else,” he says. 

Gai frowns. “Is something wrong, rival?”

“Nothing I cannot handle,” Kakashi replies shrugging, to which Gai replies with exclamation of how cool and hip Kakashi is.

After Kakashi left with Iruka, Genma opens his mouth. “You know what, Gai. I think we already know what Kakashi’s weakness is, it’s just so ridiculous that we don’t want to admit it for what it is.”

“What? What is it?” Gai asks in confusion. 

“Iruka,” Kurenai takes that liberty to answer. “Specifically, his tears. Kakashi will move heaven and earth if it means making Iruka happy.” She sighs. 

“I wish more men are as thoughtful as him,” Kurenai adds. Asuma winces.


	21. (Dear) Uchiha Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto send a letter to his elder brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally plan on writing something different but I end up with this (believe it). I like to think about how Naruto is loved by the Uchiha especially by Itachi, and he loves him back in return, thus this chapter is born. Haha. Idk. Please enjoy. Thank you for your review/kudos in advance. Happy New Year. 😁

_Itachi nii-chan,_

_How are you? I’ve been great! I’ve learn many new jutsu, I can’t wait to show it to you! You better be ready for me to kick your ass, believe it! Ne, ne, how are you really doing? I hope you are following the doctor’s orders and not pushing your body to the limit, or else I will tell on Sasuke-nii._

_I miss Konoha so much. I can’t tell you where I am because pervy sage said I can’t, he is such a spoilsport, but they don’t have ramen as delicious as Ichiraku. And, and I grew out of my old shirt the other day but nobody here sell clothing with orange lining inside, so I have to make do with just lines of orange at the hems. Everything sucks._

_Oh, oh, the other day I met an orange frog! It is not a ninja frog so we can’t communicate well, although I try so hard to tell it that its skin colour is very cool! Pervy sage said I can’t touch it because the orange colour mean its skin is poisonous, which is super cool, believe it!_

_Ne, I used to dislike the pervy sage because he looks kinda sketchy, you know. Also, because he makes father angry that one time, which is still scary. Plus, he also likes to peep on women bath, if we are in Konoha, I’d probably throw him in the cell for his crimes, believe it! (Although I may need help from other officers because I don’t think I am strong enough to catch him by myself) But he is kinda strong and he teaches me cool jutsu and although he didn’t know how to use offensive fuinjutsu, I get to learn a lot from him. I bet I’m going to discover my own style soon, like how Iruka-sensei said I will, and then they will have to make me the police chief._

_Ah, I want to write more but the pervy sage is side-eyeing me so much. Take care of yourself, I love you, nii-chan!_

_Naruto_ 🍥 

Itachi laughs as he take in the signature at the end of the letter. Naruto had signed the letter with a drawing of a narutomaki of all things. Itachi folds the letter and put it back in its envelope.

He leans back on his arms and looks up to the sky. The sky is clear, and the colour is only a few shade off Naruto’s eyes. Itachi misses his little brother, the blonde ball of sunshine, very much. The world feels much quieter when there are no sound of his little brothers bickering, fighting for his attention. Naruto even used to pester him for a bowl of Ichiraku ramen every now and then. Itachi can’t wait for both of their trainings to end so they can be together again.


	22. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto visits Sasuke during their years away from Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kakashi and iruka this time, I'm afraid. Four more chapters to go, yay!

Sasuke slashes the air with his katana, pretending he is fighting an imaginary opponent. He had been at it for two hours now, perfecting his kata so that his body will be able to recall the movement during a real battle. His sweat is glistening across his forehead under the scorching heat of the sun. He is just about to start the next series of kata when a yell interrupted him.

“Sasuke!!”

Sasuke barely able to turn around when a blur of blonde barrelled against him and knock him off his feet. 

Sasuke grunts as his back hit the packed earth. A blonde teenager is sprawled heavily above him. Said man is wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke, resembling an octopus.

The blonde raises his head, grinning towards Sasuke, fearing no repercussion towards his action. Sasuke takes the opportunity to raise his right hand and poke Naruto on his forehead.

“Ow!” Naruto exclaims as he sits up and move a bit away from Sasuke, pouting. He covers his forehead with his hand, in case there will be a second wave of attack.

Sasuke smirks as he also sits up. “You’re getting heavy. Have you been training at all?” he teases.

“Hey, I’m a growing boy!” the blonde refuted. “I’m lucky I gain any weight at all, the pervy sage is such a slavedriver,” Naruto complains.

Sasuke frowns. If he found out Jiraiya had not been feeding his twin enough, he will report the situation to their father. Then the pervy sage will realise who he’s messing with. The Uchiha takes care of their own and the pervy sage better know that.

“If you keep frowning, this wrinkle will stay and you’re gonna look like old man Sandaime,” Naruto says as he wiggles a finger in between Sasuke’s brow to smooth the creases there.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunts dismissively, but relented. “What are you doing here? I thought you are going to go straight home? What happened to the plan to travel separately and meet back in Konoha?”

Naruto shrugs, removing his hand away. “Don’t know. Pervy sage received a missive then he says we gotta stop by here before going back so I guess the plan had changed.”

Sasuke makes a contemplating sound. He wonders what makes the pervy sage change his mind, considering it was his suggestion in the first place that they travel separately. His reasoning at that time was that travelling in a large group will attract more attention towards them, which they want to avoid.

However, whoever is hunting Naruto will know that the teen is going to participate in the next chuunin exam, therefore they can just wait to ambush him during the exam. Although they need to went through him first if they want to get a hand on his younger brother, Sasuke thinks.

Sasuke was jolted out of his musing when two fingers assaulted his forehead with a poke attack.

“Earth to Sasuke~” Poke. Poke. Sasuke quickly catches those fingers, his face morphs into a scowl.

“There you are.” Naruto grins, already desensitized with Sasuke’s patented scowl. “Don’t think too much about it, it’s probably nothing.”

“Hn.” Sasuke releases Naruto’s hand. He stands up, patting his backside to clean the dust that are clinging to his pants. He picks up his discarded katana. “Come on, let’s go inside. I need to shower and change. You are going to get something to eat.”

“Okay, onii-chan~” Naruto singsong as he hurries to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke glances at his twin, not sure whether Naruto is mocking him or not.


End file.
